Cry
by TasukiLover05
Summary: Heero meets a young girl after the death of Relena. A song fic. Could Heero have found something to help replace the one he loved the most?


**Cry**

_I'll always remember it was late afternoon_

_It lasted forever and ended so soon_

_You were all by yourself staring up at a dark grey sky _

_I was changed_

Heero Yuy sat on a dock by the ocean watching the sunset. A solitary tear rolled slowly down his cheek. "She's gone….." He thought. "She's gone and I didn't even tell her how I felt about her." Heero held a gun in his hand as a few more tears fell.

A young girl watched Heero from behind a tree. "He hasn't noticed me yet." She thought. "He's too upset." She felt sorry for him. He's been through so mush in his life. Heero had loved Relena, everyone knew that, even Relena. Even though he hadn't told anyone, you could see it in his eyes that he loved her.

She slowly walked towards Heero. He heard the footsteps and immediately turned around and pointed his gun at the approaching person. The girl stopped walking and stared at Heero in surprise. "J…..Jenny?" Heero whispered.

Jenny nodded. "I came to see if you were alright and to talk to you." She said. Heero lowered his gun and sat down again. Jenny sat next to him and let her feet hand off the side of the dock into the water below.

"You're in my biology class, right?" Heero asked after a long silence.

"Yeah….." Jenny replied. "Look, I'm really sorry about Relena. I know you cared a lot about her. It must've been hard losing her. I know how you feel."

"You have no idea how I feel." He said.

"Yes, I do." Jenny said quietly. "The same bomb that killed Relena, killed my best friend."

_In places no one will find all your feeling so deep inside_

_It was there that I realized that forever was in your eyes_

_The moment I saw you cry_

Heero looked at the girl, who was now crying. "I'm sorry."

"Anyways……" She said wiping away some of her tears. "I didn't come here to tell you my story, I came to see if you were alright."

Heero stared at Jenny in surprise. "To see if I was alright?"

Jenny nodded. "Yeah. You see……uh, this is kinda hard for me to say….." She looks down at her hands nervously. "I've kinda had a huge crush on you ever since you came to our school." Once again, Heero stared at Jenny in surprise. He didn't know what to say. No one had ever told him that before. "You don't have to say anything, I just needed to tell you. I thought……" She said. "I thought I could help you through all this. I've lost a lot of people who were close to me because of the war, so I understand."

Heero didn't say anything, he just stared at the ocean. He slowly stood up and turned to walk away. Tears welled up in his eyes. Tears began to run down Jenny's cheeks too. She stood up and walked over to Heero. Jenny wrapped her arms around him and pulled him into a hug. "I can't stand seeing you this sad!" She cried.

Heero stood there staring down at the girl who was crying into his shoulder. "Jenny…." He whispered. He slowly put his arms around Jenny and hugged her back. "I'm not the only one who's hurt here." Heero said. "You're in a lot of pain too. Will you tell me what happened?" He pulled away from the hug and looked down at her.

Jenny nodded and walked back over to the dock and sat down. Heero followed her. "Well, as I said earlier, the same bomb that killed Relena killed my best friend, Jake." She said as more tears fell from her eyes. "But Jake was more than my best friend. He was the most important thing in the world to me. He was the reason I didn't commit suicide and now he's gone!"

_It was late in September and I'd seen you before_

_You were always the cold one, but I was never that sure_

_You were all by yourself staring up at a dark grey sky_

_I was changed_

Heero sat watching the girl cry. "She's the same as me," He thought. "She lost her reason to live too." Heero wrapped his arms around Jenny and hugged her. "It's ok Jenny." Heero said. I know how you feel."

Jenny looked at Heero. He was crying. "Heero……" She said. "Don't cry. At least we know Relena and Jake are happy where they are. A place with no wars." She wiped a few of her tears away.

"Maybe." Heero said looking up at the sky.

"I know they're happy, they were good people. They're up in heaven right now watching us." Jenny said trying to cheer Heero up.

"I'm not sure if I believe that there is a heaven." Heero said. "But you're right, Relena was a good person."

Jenny looked at Heero. "You loved Relena more than anything, didn't you?" She asked. "Look, I don't want to take her place, because I don't think I could if I tried. But let me help you. Tell me what I can do to make you happier. You deserve to be happy."

Heero stared at Jenny. "I…….." He didn't know what to say to her. "Just be you. You're a great person. I was really surprised that you came down here just to see if I was alright. I really appreciate it."

Jenny wanted to hold him, she wanted to make all his pain and tears go away. She's had the biggest crush on Heero ever since she first saw him. She only wanted to be with him. She thought that she was in love with him. Jenny couldn't take it anymore, he was so close to her. She leaned over and gave Heero a long kiss.

Heero's eyes opened wide as she kissed him. "My…..first kiss……" Heero thought. "And….and I sort of like it." He closed his eyes and kissed her back.

_In places no one will find all your feelings so deep inside_

_It was there that I realized that forever was in your eyes_

_The moment I saw you cry _

After a minute, Jenny pulled away and blushed. "Sorry." She said shyly. "It just sorta happened."

"No, it's ok." Heero replied. There was an awkward moment of silence. "Jenny….." He said. "It doesn't matter if you're not Relena. I'm glad you came down here and told me how you felt." He put his hand on Jenny's hand.

Jenny looked up at him. "But….but Relena is what you want." She said. "She was perfect. I'm nothing compared to her……"

She was cut off when Heero grabbed her and pulled her into a hug. "Don't say that." He said. "You remind me a lot of Relena, yet you're so different from her. And I like that difference."

_I wanted to hold you I wanted to make it go away_

_You were all by yourself staring up at a dark grey sky _

_I was changed_

Jenny reluctantly pulled away from Heero's strong arms. "Heero…." She said. "I have to go. My mom wanted me to be home soon." Jenny stood up. "I'll see you at school on Monday." She turned and began to walk away.

Heero stood up and put a hand on Jenny's shoulder. "Jenny?"

Jenny turned around and looked into his Heero's dark eyes. "What?"

"Can I walk you home?" He asked nervously.

Jenny smiled at him. "Of course."

Heero smiled for the first time in a long time as Jenny put her hand in his. The two teenagers walked hand in hand down the street as the sun disappeared.

_In places no one will find all your feelings so deep inside_

_The moment I saw you cry_


End file.
